


They Came Catch My (Heart)

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	They Came Catch My (Heart)

Soobin couldn't do it anymore. The way Beomgyu looked, all dressed up with his lip cut up and his contacts defining his beautiful eyes, Soobin couldnt do it anymore. How was he supposed to concentrate on stage, when Beomgyu looked like that. 

Now don't get him wrong, Soobin is a good guy. He's good to all of his members, and staff members around him and MOA, and having these... feelings for Beomgyu. It's pathetic, honestly. Liking someone that could cause such an uproar. Of course his members and him have talked about dating before, but Soobin always stayed quiet. 

this was a disaster waiting to happen. Soobin can just imagine it on the news, TXT SOOBIN AND BEOMGYU GAY? He cringed. Was he really willing to risk his whole career and the career of others just for an annoying boy. Well he couldn't help it. 

Beomgyu looked back at him from where he was sitting on the stylist chair, flashing him an adorable eye smile that made Soobin's heart swoon: in the moment he just wanted to run over to Beomgyu and kiss him until he couldn't even remember his name, but they are idols, and both boys. It was wrong, Soobin knew that. But why did it feel so right. 

When they where done performing, Beomgyu was covered in sweat. He was standing next to Yeonjun, who had his arm around his shoulder. Soobin couldn't help but feel a small jab at his stomach, when he saw this sight. He didn't want Yeonjun's hands on his Beomgyu.

Of course, he didn't want to act on his actions but he couldn't help it when he walked swiftly over to Beomgyu, grabbing his wrist and dragging them to the unisex single bathroom. He let go of Beomgyu to lock the door behind them. 

"So..." Before beomgyu could even speak Soobins lips where on his. His eyes, wide in shock. He looked up at Soobin, whose eyes where closed and cheeks flushed. So beomgyu couldn't help but lean in, and kiss back. He heard Soobin chuckle, now putting his tongue inside of Beomgyu's mouth, swirling it around to the beat of their heartbeats. Beomgyu was now against the wall, the coldness of the tiled bathroom making him shiver- or maybe it was Soobins touch. Beomgyu didn't know anymore. 

He let out a small sound of pleasure when Soobin started to kiss down his neck, leaving wet kisses and purple hickeys he will for sure get a scolding for the next day at Inkigayo, but he kind of loved it. 

Beomgyu pulled Soobins head back up to kiss him again, this time Beomgyu leaving small kitten licks on Soobins bottom lip, which the latter laughed at darkly, at admiration or lust, he didn't know. He found his hands at the hem of Beomgyu's waist, and let his hands slip under his shirt as they kissed passionately, his hands skimming over the soft, squishy skin of Beomgyu's small stomach. 

When Soobin bit on Beomgyu's lip, and pulled a little Beomgyu almost whined out, Soobin loving the embarrassment he was facing in the moment. It was so hot, so cute. 

And in this moment Soobin was so grateful he acted upon his actions, not caring about the consequences later on. All that was on his mind was Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu. 

Later that night, when all the nights where out on the dorm and the moonligjt shined through the window, Beomgyu found himself coming down from his top bunk, to lay on Soobins bed while he took a shower. He snuggled up into the blanket, smelling Soobins strong manly scent he loved so much. 

"Beomgyu, baby?" Soobin stood at the doorway, no shirt with only sweatpants on and a towel around his neck. Beomgyu blushed furiously, hiding his face in the blanket on Soobins bed. Soobin noticed this, and smirked widly, walking over to Beomgyu and kneeling down in front of him. 

He took away the blanket from in front of Beomgyu's face, and then took the youngers face in his own, smiling as he lined the outlines of his lips and eyes with his fingers. Beomgyu blushed once again, leaning forward to hide his face in Soobins stomach. Soobin smiled, tapping his long fingers on Beomgyu's back and humming to him softly. 

Eventually they ended up together in Soobins bed, Soobin holding Beomgyu in his stomach with his hands wrapped protectively around his waist. Every so often, he would put his fingers under Beomgyu's (soobins) shirt, fingers grazing the soft skin. His head stood on top of Beomgyu's, who was squished up against him, his leg over Soobins and soobins over hand grazing along his ankle pinching every once in a while. Beomgyu would squirm in his sleep, and snuggle more into Soobins chest when he did this. 

They would stay like this all night, Soobin kissing Beomgyu's hair and humming to put him to sleep. Beomgyu loved it- so much. Soobin never felt so warm- so happy. It was great. 

The next day at their Inkigayo promotions, as expected Beomgyu got in trouble for his hickeys. He must have not noticed them in the morning due to his tiredness and a clingy big puppy Soobin hugging him every second and kissing his neck and face all the time. He screeched in surprise when he looked at the mirror, his hands grazing over the hickeys and Soobin laughed in the backround. 

Before going on stage, Soobin talked to them in a circle. They all sat down, on chairs but Beomgyu sat on Soobins lap. His chest to Soobins, and head buried in his hair. Soobin would stroke his back and hair. See this morning, Beomgyu told Soobin about his nervousness- and being the good leader (and new boyfriend) he is, he let Beomgyu snuggle him, and this worked affectingly. As later on, they did great on stage. 

Later that night Yeonjun laughed with(at)beomgyu who told him everything. When he explained the stylists and how he told them they where mostquito bites, Soobin happened to walk in at the very moment. 

"Hi mosquito" Yeonjun said, and Soobin gave him an annoyed look. Beomgyu laughed in his hands as he watched Beomgyu walk over to him, picking Beomgyu up in his arms, holding his bum to balance him and letting Beomgyu lay his head down on his shoulder, walking out of the room leaving Yeonjun. Beomgyu waved cutely as he was dragged out of the room, Yeonjun winking at him, laughing


End file.
